


Goodbye

by KatLeePT



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 03:16:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5851918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatLeePT/pseuds/KatLeePT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jareth finally says goodbye to Sarah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye

        He's traveled the world over, but it's to the same window he returns every night. He's had so many new girls since Sarah. He can't keep track of them all, nor does he care to for none are like her. None are as brash or courageous. All melt before him, but she did not. She turned him down. He offered her the world, and she declined it. He'll never understand. Now, watching as she lays her gray head upon her pillow, Jareth knows he never will. "Goodbye, Sarah," he whispers and flies away into the rising sun one last time.

 

  
**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> All characters within belong to their rightful owners, not the author, and are used without permission.


End file.
